


it burns (me too)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i don't think... it should be connecting to my pinky. i have a timer. see?"it stopped. the two boys looked up at each other in shock.they're soulmates with conflicting marks.in which jeonghan has a timer and seungheol has a blue string, the two boys deny what fate threw them in for.





	1. the timer and the string

at the age of four, jeonghan watched as his timer started in front of all his family. he was so mesmerized and in shock, jeonghan didn't even snap out of it after awhile. just the feeling of his timer finally starting was so amazing to him. that night, he kept on staring at the timer, watching it slowly tick away.

 

five thousand, eight hundred and forty days, twenty minutes and nine seconds. 

 

eight.

 

seven.

 

jeonghan fell asleep.

 

his family all had different marks - strings, tattoos, colors, you name it - and he was the only one born with a timer. jeonghan was considered so rare in his family due to most of them having a splotch of color on their arm, that when he was born, he was instantly celebrated as a miracle baby. the yoon family had never seen a child with a timer before. back then, it was rare. but now infants were popping up everywhere with timers and colorblind disorders. jeonghan didn't understand why it evolved so quickly. he met his first colorblind friend in the 3rd  grade. choi hansol, he said was his name. he couldn't see any color but blue, so he assumed he'd see blue whenever his soulmate came around. jeonghan showed him his timer, and hansol just shrugged it off. "my mom has a timer. it's all zeros now since she met my dad."

 

earlier, months before jeonghan was  even born, at the coast line of south korea, a baby boy named choi seungcheol was born with a string. a blue string, tied around his pinky. it would start connecting to his soulmate once he met them, but it would take years for it to connect. just seungcheol didn't know it would connect to a boys pinky randomly. he met a boy named seungkwan in  4th  grade, who was born colorblind and could only see the color green. seungkwan, like vernon, assumed he'd see the color green as bright as he could whenever his own soulmate came around. this time, when seungcheol showed his string to seungkwan, he admired it in awe. he'd wished to have the string rather then not being able to see any colors until he meets his soulmate. "i can see the blue abit. it's not that bright." 

 

the two boys laughed.

 

as they grew up, the time left got shorter and the string slightly grew, and soon enough soulmates were meeting each other like that. seungcheol watched as seungkwan stared at a boy in shock before approaching him. they both had the same expression on before the boy smiled and held out his hand. "hansol." he declared. and then suddenly a boy came from behind him, and seungcheols string was tugging at his pinky.

 

he approached him slowly before holding out his own hand, jeonghans timer going down quickly and almost burning his wrist. he chose to ignore it and shook the other boys hand. 

 

"jeonghan. yoon jeonghan. nice to meet a dude with a string as his mark!"

 

a smile creeped up on their faces.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. one || blue is my favorite color

"your string is awesome, seungcheol. i really like the color." jeonghan took seungcheols pinky into his hand and tugged it slightly, making the other boy bite his lip. "does it hurt when i do this?" seungcheol nods, him giggling and putting his pinky down. why was he so celebrated when here seungcheol was, in all his glory, with a string. the rarest one at the time. all he was stuck with was a timer that soon shot up in the most common markings ever. gods sake, all his other friends have timers! except wonwoo. he has a beautiful tattoo of a dragon on his back, curled up like if it was meant to be connected with another. the most exotic tattoo he's ever seen in his whole life.

"all i have is this timer." jeonghan pouts and pulls down his sleeve, showing seungcheol what looked like a ticking time bomb on his arm. seungcheol laughed and rubbed his fingers over the marking. "more like i wish i had yours. my string has been tugging all the time recently and it hurts like a bitch."

well, atleast jeonghan felt important for a second.

he felt it burn again, and seungcheol clearly noticed it, grabbing his arm and turning it around. he watched as the timer went down to twenty days, five minutes and five seconds. he cracked a small smile and looked up at jeonghan. "it looks like your love is moving hm? it's like you'll find them any day now...and mine's just tugging." seungcheol sighs softly and puts his arm down, looking back up at the ceiling. what jeonghan didn't know, is that seungcheol was starting to catch feelings for jeonghan. he knew it was too good to be true to be with someone like him, due to these marks that had them forever trapped in a unwanted love. so he had pushed them back. even right now, he struggled not to say that he wished he could take off jeonghan's timer. it was possible, since the timer was kind of like a tattoo and seungcheol's string he could easily cut off; but cutting it off meant that he was just breaking the whole meaning of soul mates and would shame his family.

"you okay, seungcheol?" jeonghan looks over at him with worried eyes, some kind of pity laced in them too. he doesn't even look at him and just nods, eyes glued to the ceiling. 

"anyways, blue's my favorite color, seungcheol. i love the color you have on your pinky. it's like, the string was meant to attract me hmm?"

 _only in seungcheols dreams._ he laughs anyways. "yeah."

if only it was that damn easy. if only seungcheol could just smash his lips against jeonghan's and tell him how much he's fallen in love these past few weeks. how much he loves his eye smiles, his hair, his laugh, his voice. it comforts him all at once. and he loves the feeling he gets when he thinks of him, the heart-pounding feeling. the shaky feeling. the i-can't-control-my-emotions-so-my-body-does-this feeling. his heart pounds so damn fast when seungcheol sees jeonghan, when he welcomes jeonghan back into his arms after a hard day in high school. 

they both lay down and stare at the ceiling. jeonghan's wrist starts to burn again, but then suddenly he feels warmth in his hand, and it just stops. stops all at the same time as fingers interlace with his. 

 

\-----------------

 

"well, your relationship is going great, i assume?" jeonghan laughs as he motions to the two boys laying on each others body's. seungkwan blushes and hansol laughs as he gets his head off of seungkwans and kisses his forehead.

"hell yeah. we can finally see the world of color now." hansol sports a goofy smile as he lays his head on seungkwan's again. 

jeonghan sighs and leans back, closing his eyes and enjoying the summer breeze. school had ended and now he had endless amount of time to talk to his friends and seungcheol. a smile tugs on his face as the thought of him comes into his mind, and suddenly the light goes dark.

"wh-what-"

"booo!" jeonghan jumps and opens his eyes to see seungcheol with a even goofier smile, holding a bottle of coke and two instant ramen bowls in the other. he takes a seat and puts one in front of the shaken-up jeonghan before ruffling his hair. "what a scaredy cat." he laughs and jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

"so why the heck are ya here, you little shit!" he huffed, seungcheol shrugging as he slurps up some of his ramen.

"bored. and hansol told me that you guys were comin' to the park." 

"yeah," hansol chimes in, "thought you'd be lonely as the third wheel." he chuckles and jeonghan rolls his eyes again before getting started up on his own ramen.

jeonghan can't help but feeling that someone was watching him. yeah, hansol might be looking at him right now and blabbing about something he's ignoring right now, but it just feels like someones staring into his soul. he bites his lip as hansol suddenly gets quiet and his eyes signal at seungcheol. he looks, of course, seungcheol's admiring him while mindlessly eating his ramen. "oh my god, you're so obvious." hansol snorts and smacks seungcheol, him only flinching once before snapping out of it and looking at hansol. 

"ouch! dude that-"

"that was like a whole minute late! stop staring at jeonghan and start breathing!" hansol snorted, and soon their whole area was filled with laughter and killer embarrassment. jeonghan zoned it all out, too busy staring at seungcheol with his cheeks all red and sinking into his seat. it was certainly a sight to see. he felt his wrist burn even more and he looked down, his eyes widening. 

"t-twelve days?!"

suddenly everything got quiet. jeonghan wondered if he was zoning out again. 

"jeonghan, can i see your timer?"

hesitatingly, he slowly lifts his arm up and lets hansol look. he gulps and bites his lip. "i don't think it should go from...how many days was it? twenty something to twelve in just three days. i think your soulmate is one of us." 

seungcheol looks up. 

no. that can't be true. his string hasn't tied to another's pinky yet. it just couldn't be this good to be true. but...he does has some questions...on what happened those three days. why did jeonghan do that to him? why wasn't it him? were they really soulmates, confined to stupid marks?

"no. it's just probably his soulmate is moving or getting closer." 

at the same time, seungcheol's string tugged. he winced slightly, trying not to show the pain. 

the rest of the day past with laughing boys, rolling in the grass and eating snacks on the sidewalk. they ended it by parting ways, each boy going with either lover, seungcheol and jeonghan goofing off to their house and climbing onto the roof from jeonghan's window. wrapping a blanket around each other, they stared up at the stars. each one of them twinkled in each boy' eyes. seungcheol couldn't get over how much the stars looked like jeonghan smiling and jeonghan couldn't get over how the stars looked like seungcheol lighting up when he sees him. he felt so damn important whenever he was around seungcheol. and seungcheol? of course he felt the happiest around him. two boys who were both sunk into their own feelings of sadness were able to make it through.

for now.

as the night closed, jeonghan lay his head on seungcheol's shoulder. "seungcheol, aren't the stars so beautiful?" he felt seungcheol nodding slowly. 

"like you- i mean, yeah." he chuckled which made the two boy's face hot.

"y-yeah."

 

\---------

**seungcheol:**

 

_hey, i'm at the park now. ya coming?_

 

_jeonghan?_

 

_seen_

 

jeonghan took a deep breath. he didn't want to talk to seungcheol at all today, even though he had promised to meet him at the park last night. well, before everything happened. before seungcheol leaned in, told him he loved him and connected his lips to his. jeonghan had little time to react - so he did what most guys would do when their guy friend pushes up on them - shoved him away. 

_"w-what, what the hell seungcheol?!"_

_"jeonghan- i thought-"_

_"i don't like you! i don't! get out of here!"_ how he had just told a lie. 

but jeonghan still didn't want to see him. he still didn't want to see pouty, sad seungcheol. he broke his heart last night, for gods sake. but he still wanted to meet at the park? seungcheol was really in love with him, huh?

jeonghan let out a loud sigh. god, today was doomed to be a mess.

the thoughts of the three days before school ended floated in his head and he struggled not to just get up, get on his shoes and run to the park. how he wanted to feel seungcheol's lips moving against his, his bare skin and his teeth taking a piece of seungcheol's skin on his neck in between them. jeonghan just wanted to feel seungcheols warmth. he wanted to feel the pain on his wrist when he got closer. he just wanted him.

but he couldn't get him. 


End file.
